Could It Be More?
by cenalooove96
Summary: Sophia Runnels is Raw's newest Diva. Her love life is a bit hectic, but hopefully, with the help of her brother and newfound friends, she'll get everything settled out. Miz/OC/Ted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everybody(: I'm new here, and this will be my first fanfiction, so don't be too harsh. :b **

**I unfortunately own nobody, except my OC, Sophia Runnels. **

**After you read, review please.. **

Sophia Runnels, WWE's newest Diva, walked the halls of the Charleston Arena, humming the familiar tune of her favorite Bullet For My Valentine song, "Pretty On The Outside". She had just arrived about five minutes ago, and was searching for a door with a certain name on a gold plate. Frustrated, the brunette asked a crew member for directions.

"Uhm, excuse me..Could you tell me where Vince McMahon's office is?"

"Sure, down the hall and take a right. Should be the second door on the left."

Well, that seemed easy enough. Shortly, she made it. Knocking lightly three times, Sophia heard a faint "Come In" on the other side. Walking into the room she saw a large, older man sitting behind a desk, reading a document on his laptop.

"Ah, Ms. Runnels. Glad to have you here."

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon."

"Please, just call me Vince." Wow, he seemed nice.

"Alright, Vince. So, you said you needed to see me?"

"Right. Well, first hand, I just wanted to know if you needed anything," Sophia shook her head, and Vince continued, "and, to give you the script for tonight's show. You will be in a storyline with Evan Bourne, aka Matt Korklan. Any questions?"

"Nope, I believe I got it."

"Good, I shall see you later then." He nodded at Sophia, and she took that as a cue to leave.

"Tonight should be fun" she thought to herself. While she as making her way to her locker room, which, she was surprised she had her own, she ran into somebody, and landed on her butt.

"Shit," she cursed. Looking up, she saw a pair of electric blue eyes peering down at her.

"Uh, are you a fan or something? Cause, ya'll aren't supposed to be back here." Aw, how cute, he had a southern accent!

"Oh, n-no, I'm Raw's newest Diva. Sophia Runnels." The brunette stuck out her hand.

"Ah, well I'm sorry. You never know who turns up back here." He chuckled slightly, while pulling her up and shaking her hand in one swift movement. "Anyways, I'm Mike Mizanin. Or, The Miz. Whichever one works."

Boy, was he cute.

"Well, thank you, Mike. I should probably go get ready for my debut tonight. See you soon?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll see you soon."

Walking down the hall, she went into her locker room. She decided it was close to nine, and her match was at nine thirty, so she should go ahead and get ready. Grabbing her blue gym bag, she changed into a green pair of short shorts, and a silver top. It was basically the same style of Kelly Kelly's. Sophia laced her silver wrestling boots, and sat on the bench to tape her wrists. As soon as she finished, she heard her iPhone ringing on the couch.

"Hello?" the brunette hesitantly answered.

"Hey Soph. Why didn't you call me when you got to the arena? Are you in your locker room? Your brother has been calling me nonstop to make sure you're okay. Alright, I'm at your door. I'm coming in." The man hung up the phone, and two seconds later, busted through the door.

"Teddy!" Sophia screamed, jumping into his arms.

"Hey, sunshine. You're looking great."

"You too, Ted. So, you said Codes has been trying to call me?"

"Yeah, I think you should call him." He stated, draping an arm around the 5'5" brunette.

Sophia walked over to the end table and got her phone. Dialing the familiar number on speed dial, she waited for her brother to answer.

"Hey Cody." She said as she heard her brother pick up.

"Oh, hey Sophia. How are you liking Raw so far?"

"It's interesting. Listen, my match is in a few minutes, so I'll call you after I get showered up afterwards, okay?"

"Sure, Soph. Be careful, and kick ass. Love you, sis." Her brother said.

"Love you too, Codes." Hanging up the phone, Sophia threw it onto the couch.

Walking over to the Million Dollar Son, she sat down on his lap.

"Are you nervous baby?" he questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Well, yeah. I guess." He kissed her forehead, while he rubbed her back.

"You'll do great, I promise." As soon as Ted said that, a stage hand knocked, opened the door, and told her she was needed in the gorilla position to get ready for her match.

**Well, sorry about the shortness, but it's a start. So, tell me what you think, and I'll be happy(: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two. I hope you like it. It's not too amazing, but it will do until things really pick up. **

**I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer/Claimer thingy- I own nobody associated with the WWE _except_ my OC Sophia Runnels.**

Making her way to the gorilla, Sophia had to remind herself to breathe.

"You can do this Soph. In, out. Breathe. Deep breaths. Inhale, exhale." The youngest Runnels muttered to herself. She was facing Alicia Fox tonight. After what felt like the longest walk of her life, she finally approached the appropriate position. Alicia had already went out, and then her music hit. As the beginning lines of Ke$ha's 'Blah, Blah, Blah' blared throughout the speakers, Sophia immediately felt herself relax.

"Approaching the ring, weighing in at one hundred ten pounds, from Marietta, Georgia, Sophia!" Justin Robert's voice bellowed in the arena. As Sophia was running down the ramp, slapping hands with fans, or possible soon to be fans, she got a rush like no other. The brunette felt like this was honestly where she belonged.

Sophia and Alicia had begun to square off, circling each other, waiting for one to make a move. Her opponent connected with a swift kick to the ribs, Sophia immediately feeling the pain. Falling onto her knees, the third generation diva countered the second kick, and held Alicia's foot until she lost balance and fell. She locked her ankles around Alicia's foot, and put her arms around neck, attempting a submission move. Quickly, her opponent grabbed the bottom rope, making Sophia immediately stop for the fear of being disqualified. After waiting for Alicia to stand up, still facing the crowd, Sophia grabbed her neck, and connected the backbreaker. Pulling the other brunette to the center, she climbed onto the top turnbuckle and performed a flawless moonsault. Sophia quickly did a roll up, and heard the ref call "1..2..3!"

Getting up, and listening to the crowd yell in her favor, was possibly the best feeling in the world. Sliding out of the ring, and slapping other hands, she finally made her way backstage. As soon as she got back there, Ted was waiting with open arms.

"Oh, babe, you did amazing! And that moonsault, was absolutely great. I don't even think I can do that. I'm so proud." He had a tendency to ramble a lot, especially when he was excited.

"Thanks, Teddy. I'm gonna go shower, and then call Cody. Are we still going out to eat with Evan and Kelly this evening?" Ted nodded his head, and gave her a small, loving peck on the lips, and she was off.

After she had showered, she changed into a sleek black dress, with matching pumps. Deciding to go simple, she traced her eyes with light brown liner, and added some concealer. Her hair was dried after she had done her makeup, and had its natural, wavy look. Sophia grabbed a hair band, and tied her brunette locks into a low, side ponytail. Finishing her look, she added some clear gloss, and sighed contently.

She was informed that neither Ted, nor Kelly and Evan had a match this evening, so Ted had invited them to dinner. Walking down to the men's locker room, she had found Kelly going in the same direction. Her and Kelly had befriended when they were both training at OVW. Seeing Ted and Evan standing outside of the locker rooms, they both instantly picked up their speed.

"You look amazing," Sophia whispered in Ted's ear, while placing a kiss on it.

"I could say the same thing about you, Soph." He replied.

Lacing their hands, the couple walked over to Evan and Kelly, who seemed to be just as affectionate.

"Are you guys ready?" Sophia asked, her stomach growling.

"Yeah, sure." The couple said.

Making their way to the restaurant, Sophia sensed that this would be a long evening. Their waiter, Charles, showed them to their table, and the group decided on wine to drink, and an appetizer dish to start them off. Making useless chit chat throughout the meal, the group parted their separate ways, and headed back to their respective hotels.

Ted checked in at the front desk, while Sophia's mind was on something else. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate on her loving boyfriend, the brunette's mind always ended up back at Mike Mizanin. There was undeniably a spark there, but she loved Ted. Didn't she? The couple made their way up to their shared room, and changed rather quickly. Laying in bed, cuddled up against Ted's abs, she felt comfortable and relaxed. As she heard Teddy begin to softly snore, Sophia couldn't help but continue thinking about that blue eyed man she ran into earlier. Finally deciding that she was completely insane, and he probably just shocked her, she fell into a deep sleep.

**I know, nothing too amazing, or even that important? Happened here. But, please forgive me. The first few chapters will be kind of slow, until this story really picks up, and I know where I want it to go. What do you think is gonna happen next? Will she go with Ted or Miz? Reviews are appreciated.(:**


End file.
